By His Side
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Fugaku X Mikoto Contrary to popular belief Fugaku does love Mikoto more than anything in the world.


I don't own Naruto. Pairing: Uchiha Fugaku X Uchiha Mikoto; Timeline: Before the start of the series as teenagers

**By His Side**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

The rain poured down from the sky as Mikoto looked sadly out the window of her apartment. Mikoto has long pretty black hair and black eyes. She was a Jounin of Konohagakure and the girlfriend of Uchiha Fugaku, the heir to the Uchiha clan. Contrary to popular belief Fugaku and Mikoto's relationship was not arranged, Mikoto is with Fugaku because she loves him for some strange reason.

"I hope Fugaku-san and Minato-san will be alright," Mikoto sighed.

"Mina-kun and Fugaku are tough ninja, Miko-chan, dattebayo," said her companion, the loud brash ninja from whirlpool Uzumaki Kushina. In comparison to Mikoto, Kushina has short red hair and blue eyes. Mikoto and Kushina may be different but they became friends since Mikoto has known Minato for a long time and Kushina likes him. Although, Kushina cannot see what Mikoto sees in Fugaku (She has called him on more than one occasion 'Mr. Stick-up-his-ass').

"I know," said Mikoto. Fugaku and Minato were just sent on a mission, an A-rank one. Mikoto begged Sandaime to let her go with them; Kushina was kind of violent about it though. Minato assured both of them that Fugaku and he will be fine with that lopsided grin of his. Fugaku patted Mikoto on the head, trying to tell her that he will be alright. Uchiha are never and will never be good with emotions, Mikoto knows.

About a day and a half later, Mikoto was at the training grounds waiting for Kushina to arrive (she was late again) when a yellow blur appeared next to her. It was Minato; he was in his serious ninja mode. Mikoto did not even get a word out when Minato easily picked her up and ran fast as lightening to the hospital.

"He needs to see you," said Minato. "A nasty genjutsu hit him." Minato did not go into anymore details as he showed her the room that he was in. Mikoto went into the room where Fugaku laid, staring blankly at the wall.

"Fugaku-san," asked Mikoto. To her surprise he leapt up and now was staring down at her.

"Mikoto," said Fugaku, something was different in his eyes. Mikoto tried to say something again. "Marry me?"

Mikoto froze. _'The fuck happened on the mission?'_ She wondered if she was spending too much time with her red haired friend. He looked at her intensely, waiting for her answer.

"Mikoto, I know I'm not the nicest guy to be around but I-I l-lo--I care for you," said Fugaku, stumbling on his words. Mikoto blinked and smiled.

"Yes I'll marry you," said Mikoto. Unfortunately there was one giant problem—The Uchiha Clan. The Clan as a whole never accepted the fact that Fugaku, the heir, picked a normal Jounin woman to court. After all, he did have a betrothed waiting in the midst. Mikoto was aware of all these things. Thus she found herself sitting in front of the Uchiha Clan elders with Fugaku.

"Fugaku, I can't believe you're serious about _this girl_," said his grandfather, with distaste.

"My name is Mikoto, use it," she said.

"Be silent girl," said his grandfather said. Mikoto was normally respect woman, but she wanted to marry who she loved.

"Don't talk to her like that," snarled Fugaku, the elders were taken aback at the threat in his tone.

"You can't marry her, we have your betrothed her to convince you otherwise," said his father, tired. A younger girl than Mikoto with black hair and black eyes came in the room wearing a very expensive kimono.

"Fugaku-kun, I'm the one who really loves you," said the girl. Fugaku stared at her blankly and Mikoto growled in anger and jealously. Surprisingly Fugaku turned to his father and grandfather and glared at them.

"If I can't marry Mikoto, I shall leave the clan name of Uchiha behind and you can find yourself another heir," said Fugaku, stonily. Mikoto could cry when she heard that, he would give up his life as an Uchiha just to be with her!

"Then I suppose you can marry her," started his father. Mikoto smiled happily and Fugaku smirked.

"But she has to give up being a ninja and learn to be a proper housewife," said his grandfather. Mikoto and Fugaku both glared at the older men. "Or does Mikoto_-chan_ care more about being a ninja than being with Fugaku?"

'_To stay by Fugaku's side, I must become something that I never wanted to be.' _ Mikoto knew what she must do; after all, Fugaku was willing to give up being an Uchiha for her.

"Then I will renounce being a ninja and learn to be a proper housewife," said Mikoto, through gritted teeth. Fugaku put a hand on her shoulder. The next day Mikoto sadly handed in her resignation to the Sandaime Hokage. Minato and Kushina met her outside the Hokage Tower.

"You sure you want to do this, dattebayo," asked Kushina.

"Being an Uchiha is important to Fugaku-san, Kushina-chan," said Minato, explaining for Mikoto. "Fugaku-san would give it up in a heartbeat for Mikoto-chan, but just imagine how the Uchiha would treat any children they have together."

"Oh," said Kushina. "Well you know you always got Mina-kun and me if you need anything."

"Thank you," said Mikoto.

Years later after Itachi and Sasuke were born; at night Fugaku told Mikoto that he was being selfish taking her away from being a ninja, then taking her away from raising Itachi and more so for ignoring her sometimes. She told him that she gave up things so she could remain by his side, the only one to see his tender side.


End file.
